


The Unveiling

by Missy



Category: Daria (Cartoon)
Genre: Artists, Drabble, F/F, Humor, Love, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 04:14:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5115392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two women, one giant protest against a fast food conglomerate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Unveiling

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ViolentFlowers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViolentFlowers/gifts).



The park was very quiet and very empty when Jane and Daria finished pulling the drop cloth off of Jane’s installation. The result of four months of constant work, it towered fearsomely over their heads. “I call it,” Jane said, as she stepped back from the enormous red clay sculpture she’d been working on delivering and anchoring to its chosen spot for the whole afternoon, “Ronald McDonald’s Last Ride.”

Daria stared up at the oversized object d’arte. The blood-spattered sculpture of the fast food mascot straddled a pile of ketchup-stained hamburgers, his hands raised as If in battle victory. “It looks like a vegan’s worst nightmare,” she said.

“So, then exactly what I need it to look like,” Jane said. “Just think about how many lives this sculpture might change, how many thoughts it might provoke!”

“How many people will make out against it,” Daria said.

“Oh, that too,” Jane grinned and gets an arm around Daria’s shoulders. “Pizza?”

“As much as we can carry,” she said.

**Author's Note:**

> A tiny but hopefully funny treat!


End file.
